Forum:Could someone tell me what they think of my fan Digimon?
I'm sorry, but I'm just so worried that they're horrible! I have like no confidence in myself, but whatevs. Is anyone out there willing to help out? I like CC and just general feedback (but NO FLAMING!) Thanks! Nobody Sovereign 22:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :It looks to mostly be "original", not the same wolf-dog-dragon thing artists always do, so I can't fault it there. The only thing I could really say is that in a few places (like Nyarlathomon), it appears to just barely be a Digimon, and not just the original character. Just a little bit more "Digimon-ness" in the character description and design description would really make these wonderful. ::PS: For Cthulhumon, you do know that he already exists as Dragomon, right? 23:31, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I knew about Dragomon, but that seemed less... I don't know, true to the original (i.e. A squid-dragon-man that stands higher than most buildings). As to the descriptions, how would you suggest I improve them? I would love the help! I can't quite think of how to make Nyarlathomon more digimon-ish... Nobody Sovereign 01:43, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I know I have the same problem too, but I've tried to do something similar with Fan:Digimon Radiant/Osirismon. And a lot of the story description is acceptable with God Man Digimon, since they are supposed to correlate to actual gods. For example, instead of my Osirismon looking like Osiris himself (the image isn't up yet, I know), it has a MagnaAngemon-style head with the Osiris-crown replacing the purple visor, and the goatee. Then, instead of the white clothing, he has mummy-bandages covering his body, and is wearing one of those little really-long silk skirts like Moses did in movies. Finally, since he's a Destiny Armor-evolution, he uses those whirl things on the Digi-Egg for floating wings. This whole thing is very reminiscent of Osiris and Egyptian mythology, but is clearly distinct from the actual recorded images - like how Minervamon's snake motif is close to Minerva's Medusa Aegis, but is completely different from historical depictions. ::Basically, your creations are pretty good for a first try, but to make them fit in the Digimon universe better, you want to focus on making them reminiscent but not the same as what they are based on. ::(Then again, this is all just my own personal opinions on what makes a good fan Digimon. Lanate is the one who has actually done fanfictions.) Speaking of fanfictions, I'm making one right now that features my other fan Digimon (not including the Shoggothmon line), and so I do hope that they all seem to be up to par. Nobody Sovereign 08:24, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I must say that some of your pictures are indeed unique. Though I can see the elements of the Digimon that inspired them (even sometimes taken from the Digimon itself), the pictures are very good. But I can also give advice on fanfiction. I believe that the key to good fanfiction is to basically have good grammar, so that it doesn't tick off your reader the moment he lays eyes on it; have a good plot (basically), not just random chucks of battles hurled all of the place; and of course, the hardest and most important of all: character development. It is rather surprising how many fics lack severely in the last aspect, despite having everything else. Also, you could see Rad's user page on FF.net, which has some great info. - ''' Digi9346 ''' Why bother trying when you know you will fail?